The Beginning of Our Story
by AichixToshiki
Summary: A Kaichi/Kaiai story, don't like, don't read. This is a story about Aichi and Kai's meeting and how will their fated meeting change their lives? How will they face each other with growing feelings spreading inside them spontaneously? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**_**:**__ I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _This is my first ever fanfic after so long my presence in this FanFiction Network. Well, I just can't get any inspiration, so I've spent about a year above to get inspiration from many other authors that wrote Kaichi/Kaiai stories and I really love the stories that they wrote._

_Anyway, this is my first time, so please enjoy and give a review after you have read my story…_

_STORY START!_

**Chapter 1: Aichi and Kai's Meeting**

Classes ended and Sendou Aichi is walking out to the school front gate. He bumped into the school bullies that are known throughout the school and got himself bullied. The bullies kicked him down to the ground and they surrounded him. They stepped on him, making him yelp in pain. They laughed then ran away from him.

Aichi slowly got up from the ground, enduring his pain that he got from those bullies and started walking back on the road to go home. Not long then, a boy named Kai Toshiki called out to him. "Hey kid! What's wrong? Why do you have scratches all over your body?" Aichi remained quiet, not responding to the boy in front of him. 'Is he going to bully me like those people did?' Aichi thought while shivering in fear. Noticing that, Kai said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you…" and he calmed Aichi down.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Kai asked.

"E-Eh?" Aichi was dumbfounded, wondering why did this guy asked him whether or not to go over his house.

"Erm… I mean, do you want to go home looking like that?"

Aichi took a look at himself then shook his head. "I-Iye…"

"Then do you want to come over to my house to take a bath and treat your scratches before you go home?"

"I-Is that okay?" Aichi asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.

'Cute' Kai thought for a while then blushed. 'What am I thinking?! Get yourself together, Kai!' "Sure, why not?"

"O-Okay then, I'll come…"

"Alright then! Follow me…" Kai instructed.

Aichi quietly followed him, while Kai turning back from time to time to check on the little boy behind him to make sure that he's not lost.

"We're here." Kai announced. "Mum, I'm back! Open up!"

"Coming!" The door opened, revealing a woman with light brown hair that runs over her waist and greenish eyes that resembles Kai.

"Ara, Toshiki-chan, you've bought a friend with you, well that's a first…" She said. "Come in and have a seat while I'll go and prepare some tea…"

"Thanks mum, but can you bring it up to my room later? Because I need to get him to the bath first…"

"Sure, I'll bring it up later." Kai's mum said, then she walked over to the kitchen.

Kai put his shoes on the shoes rack, followed by Aichi who put it beside the small steps so that it won't get in the way. Kai wore his indoor slippers and he took a pair of guess slippers for Aichi to wear, Aichi wore the slippers and said, "S-Sorry for intruding…" while continuing to follow Kai around the house. After that, they arrived at a room, which is probably Kai's.

Kai opened the door, walked in, and after making sure that Aichi's in, then he closed the door and turned on the lights. The lights lightened up the not-so-dark room, revealing every furniture in the room, there's a queen-sized bed, a desk and chair, a wardrobe, a dresser and finally, a coffee table with two armchairs beside it. Everything in this room is just so neat and clean.

Kai searched his wardrobe for some clothes and a towel and handed it to Aichi. "Here, go take a bath and change yourself into these clothes. The bathroom is over there." Kai pointed to the wooden slide-door, which is between his wardrobe and dresser. Aichi walked towards the slide-door, opened it, entered and then closed the door. He put the change of clothes down on the cloths rack, striped off his dirty clothes, and threw them into the basket provided. He stepped into the shower, turned on the cap, and began taking his bath.

After shower, Aichi opened the door, revealing himself in Kai's clothes. Kai took a good look at him, stunned to see that the bluenette looked cute and small in his clothes. He shook away the thought. "Ah… I figured that the clothes might be too big for you, but they are still fine on you though…" Kai spoke and smiled. Aichi blushed. "R-Really? I don't look weird in these do I?"

"No, you don't" Kai answered. "Come and sit beside me, I need to check the scratches that you've got just now." Kai ordered, patting the space beside him on his bed. Aichi did as he told and sat beside him. Kai looked at those scratches, there's a red scar left on his cheek, which probably had bled before it dried up. The red scar is not quite clear, but Kai can see it clearly when he inched his face further into Aichi's, which made Aichi flush a beet red. Kai got up and went to open his dresser's drawer. He took only a plaster out of his medicine kit because there's only one scar that needs to be treated, which is the one on Aichi's cheek. He tore open the plaster, threw the packing away, and made his way back to Aichi.

He touched Aichi's cheek, making Aichi flinch.

"Oh, sorry. Does that hurt?" Kai apologized and asked.

"N-Not much, just surprised. It hurts a bit though…" Aichi responded.

"Okay, but just bear with it though, I'm going to place this plaster on it."

"H-Hai…"

While Kai is slowly and carefully sticking the plaster onto Aichi's cheek, Aichi slowly closed his eyes, either not being able to control himself with Kai's face so close to his or maybe silently wanting a kiss from Kai. Aichi is so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Kai said, "It's done!" And he kept on his posture while closing his eyes. Kai noticed that Aichi hadn't opened his eyes yet and with how close their faces are now, Kai's body moved by itself and gave in into the current mood and situation. He once again touched Aichi's cheek, grabbing it firmly and slowly closing his eyes, leaning in to kiss him. Once they are a few inches away from the lips, Kai slightly tilted his head to the side so that their noses will not bump into each other while doing the kiss, that was when his mum turned his room's doorknob open and announced, "Toshiki-chan, the tea's ready!" Kai's eye immediately snap open and he pulled his hand away from Aichi's cheek, but he forgot to inch his face away from Aichi, so that the force from his hand that pulled away makes Aichi's face inch forward to his and finally, they kissed, but only on the side of each's lips, which means its only a peck beside the lips!

"Ara, am I interrupting something?" Kai's mum asked, trying to hide the fact that she saw the progress of the two kissing after opening the door. Well, she can accept the fact that even if Kai's love partner is a boy, as long as they're happy together, gender doesn't matter, and even if they wanted to have a gay marriage, she will fully support them too.

"No mum, you aren't interrupting something. You just came in the right time when I needed to have some tea." 'Hmm, she doesn't seem surprised, so that means she didn't saw Aichi and I kissing(even if it's not really a kiss), thank goodness…' Kai thought for a while, relieved that his mum didn't saw it(which is in reality, the opposite).

"Oh, is that so? Well I guess I came in the right time! Haha… Here's your tea." Kai's mum placed the tea cups down on Kai's coffee table, and then proceeded to leaving his room. 'Toshiki-chan, there's no use lying to me, I already saw everything the moment I opened your door' Kai's mum thought, while grinning to herself.

Aichi just sat there, on Kai's bed, embarrassed by the fact that they actually nearly kissed on the lips.

Kai finally spoke, "H-Hey, don't you want to have tea? U-Um, with me, at the coffee table?"

'His tone changed and his voice seem hesitated, maybe he's embarrassed too?' Aichi thought. "S-Sure…" Aichi walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down across Kai. They both took the tea cup up and took a sip on it. Then, they put the tea cup back down on the table.

"Hey, sorry about the kiss just now, I got taken in by the mood and situation. But, first things first, let's not forget about our introduction. I'm Kai Toshiki, what's your name?"

"M-My name is Aichi, Sendou Aichi. A-About the kiss just now, I'm sorry too…" Aichi blushed while finishing his sentence.

"Okay, now that the introductions are done, how about we quickly finish our tea and send you home? Well, it's getting dark soon…" Kai suggested.

"Y-Yeah, we should hurry up, before it gets dark, or else my family will be worried sick of me." Aichi agreed.

They finished their tea, with Kai bringing the tea cups downstairs to wash. "I'll be waiting for you downstairs so hurry up and pack your things."

"O-Okay…" Aichi hurriedly grabbed his dirty clothes in the bathroom's provided basket and put it inside his bag. He took his bag with him and went downstairs. There stood Kai at the doorstep, waiting for him, Aichi blushed when their eyes met. They both wore their shoes on, ready to go out.

"Mum! We'll be going."

"Have a safe trip, Toshiki-chan!"

Kai opened the door and let Aichi go out first, followed by himself, then he closed the door.

As they are walking, Kai asked, "Ne, is your school Miyaji Gakuen?"

"Y-Yes…" Aichi answered.

"Sugoi! I heard that school's for geniuses…"

"Not really…"

"So, Aichi, can I meet you after school in front of your school tomorrow?"

"I-If it's Kai-kun, I'll be pleased to…" "A-Ah, we've arrived at my house…" Aichi announced.

"Aichi, you can return my clothes for me next time we met by washing them."

"H-Hai! Kai-kun, see you tomorrow…"

"See you tomorrow, Aichi…"

Kai waited for Aichi to go into his house before he turned his back and walked away, going back to his home.

'I'm looking forward to meeting Kai-kun/Aichi tomorrow!' They both thought to themselves.

"Aichi, you got me worried!" Shizuka said when Aichi arrived home. "Look, your 6 years old sister Emi is also worried! She keep on asking me where's Aichi and here you are, coming home late and making us worry for you… Luckily that Emi is asleep now…"

"Sorry mum, I got some unexpected meeting with a new friend… He brought me to his home so that's the reason why I came home late." Aichi explained while smiling.

"Well, I'm happy for you that you found a friend at last. But, next time when you're coming home late or going somewhere, at least call back home to inform me so that we won't be worried about you…"

"Oh that's right mum, I'm meeting with Kai-kun tomorrow so I will be coming home late."

"So your new friend is Kai-kun… Got it! Have fun tomorrow, Aichi…"

"Yes, mum!"

Aichi went upstairs, changed into his pyjamas, then went downstairs to give his mum the dirty clothes and Kai's clothes to be put into the laundry.

"Mum, these are my dirty clothes and those are Kai-kun's clothes."

"Okay, I'll wash Kai-kun's clothes and put them into a bag. Next time, you'll bring the bag and return the clothes to him, got it?"

"Yes, mum!"

"Good, now go and sleep, you've got school and a meeting with Kai-kun tomorrow…"

"Good night, mum!"

"Good night, Aichi."

Aichi went upstairs, into his room, onto his bed, and fell into a deep slumber.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_And this is it, Chapter 1 all finished. I hope you liked it!_

_If there's any error or mistakes, kindly review it below; If there's any suggestions, please review it below too!_

_**~Toshiko-chan, signing out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**_**:**__ I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Thanks for the reviews minna-san! Yoroshikune~ Here's the next chapter…_

_STORY START!_

**Chapter 2: Your Vanguard is Here to Protect You**

It's morning and the birds were chirping outside, signalling it's a new day.

It's 7am in the morning, and Aichi already woke up and is all prepared for school. He grabbed his bag and went downstairs to join his family for breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Aichi you're up early today… Can't wait for school or… Is it that you can't wait to meet up with Kai-kun?" Shizuka teased, knowing that it would certainly make Aichi blush, since 'he' got a 'new' friend…

"Good morning mum, um it's not like that. It's just that I happen to wake up without you or Emi calling me to." Aichi said, while trying his best to hide his blush.

'I thought so… Aichi's lying again. Maybe he's shy to admit that he wanted to see Kai… ' Shizuka silently thought. "Okay then, here's your breakfast. It's your favourite…" Shizuka put Aichi's breakfast in front of him and smiled. "Eat up!"

"Uwaa! It's half-boiled eggs and toast with blueberry jam! Thank you, mum! Itedakimasu!" Aichi said excitedly. Shizuka went and poured some milk into a glass and handed it to Aichi. "Aichi, there's milk for breakfast too!" Aichi took the glass of milk and drank it. "Thanks mum! I'm done, thanks for the food…" Aichi said, finishing his breakfast. He took his bag with him and went to wear his shoes.

"I'll be going, mum!" Aichi said.

"Okay! Have a safe trip, Aichi!"

With that, Aichi went to school, leaving his mum and Emi at home.

Meanwhile,

"Mum, where's Aichi?" The 6 years old Emi asked, looking for his 8 years old brother.

"Aichi just went to school, he'll be back this evening." Shizuka answered the question that her cute little daughter asked.

"Oh… Okay." Emi said, disappointed that she wasn't able to see his brother come back home last night, and first thing in the morning today.

"Don't be down, Emi. I've prepared your favourite~ It's toast with strawberry jam and boiled eggs." Shizuka cheered her daughter up.

"Thank you, mum!" Emi exclaimed.

Continuing with Aichi, who arrived at school.

"Hey, that kid's got something's up with him today. Doesn't he look terribly happy today?" The leader of the school bullies said.

"Yes, there might be something good happening to him today, or else he won't dare to come in the school so happy and defenceless." Another bully said.

"Well, I can't let that happen, people like him doesn't deserve happiness." The leader said, his gang agreeing with him.

Aichi happily went into his classroom, unaware of the stares from the other students and forgetting the existence of the school bullies.

"Oh, my… He's going to get himself bullied again, with how happy he looked today, I'm sure the Mightiers already know since he was their prey, and they won't allow it to happen. I wish I can help him though…" Student A said.

"Are you insane?! We will be listed as their prey too if we bother to care for that kid… We don't want to get ourselves in trouble, do we?" Student B exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. But, I just sympathize him. Poor little guy…" Student A said.

"Well, I know that but we shouldn't get ourselves in trouble." Student B said.

'Coward' Student X thought. "Actually I'm a coward myself too…" Student X murmured to himself.

Classes started, with their homeroom teacher, Sato-sensei, entering the classroom.

"Class, I'm going to take your attendance so will you please raise your hands up and say 'Here!' if I happen to call out your name?"

"Yes, Sato-sensei!" Everyone in Class 2-6 responded.

… "Sendou Aichi. Is Sendou Aichi here?" Sato-sensei asked.

"No, Sato-sensei! He's out in his dreamland, look!" Student C pointed to where Aichi is sitting, which is by the window.

Aichi was looking out of the window, silently hoping that school will end early/soon so that he will be able to meet up with Kai immediately.

"Sendou, Sendou?!" Sato-sensei repeated Aichi's name continuously, making him snap out of his dreamland.

"H-Hai, Sato-sensei!"

"Please don't space out next time when I'm taking your attendance, okay?"

"Y-Yes!" Aichi said, embarrassed. The whole class laughed at him.

'That's so embarrassing!' Aichi thought. "I wish I can dig a hole and bury myself now…" Aichi murmured to himself.

Meanwhile, at Kai's class…

Kai was spacing out too, thinking 'Man, I wish school ends soon… I wanted to see Aichi…'

Yonaga-sensei called out for him. "Kai Toshiki, Kai Toshiki!" Also snapping Kai out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yes! I'm here!"

Yonaga-sensei sighed. "Next time, don't space out when I'm taking attendance, okay?"

"Hai…" Kai lazily answered.

Classes ended and the doorbell rang, signalling it's time to go home.

"Uwaa! Kai-san is so cute just now!" Student D shrieked.

"Calm down, D. I know you like Kai but don't shriek in the middle of nowhere…" Student E said.

"M-Mou!" Student D exclaimed while blushing. She put both her hands on her cheek and exclaimed loudly. "Kai-san is so dreamy, that's why I like him so much~!"

Student E sweat-dropped. "Hai, hai. No one beats your love for your 'Kai-san'… Now, will you please pipe down?"

Student D exclaimed shyly, "Yes! For the love of Kai-san… I will pipe down for now…" Her voice slowly piping down. Her friend, E, once again, sweat-dropped.

A boy named Miwa Taishi overheard the whole conversation between Student D and E and he walked over to Kai.

"Kai, your fangirl was talking about you just now…" Miwa said.

"I know, it's a bit of pain sometimes, why does she has to say it like that everytime? It's annoying!" Kai said, displeased.

"Wow, Kai. I didn't know that you can be this displeased, normally you would just say 'Oh really?' and don't care about what she said."

Kai blushed and took his bag with him and went out of the classroom.

"Wait, Kai! Where are you going?" Miwa shouted.

"I'm going to meet up with someone! See ya!" And with that, Kai disappeared from Miwa's sight.

Continuing with Aichi, whose class had ended as well.

Aichi was walking out to the school front gate, unknowing that the school bullies a.k.a Mightiers were waiting for him.

"Hey, kid. We've been wanting to ask you a question. Why are you so happy today?" The leader of Mightiers asked.

Aichi has finally woken up, remembering the existence of the school bullies. He suddenly turns pale and gulped before saying, "U-Um, it's nothing…"

"Nothing? You can't lie to us! Come on! Spit it out or else taste the fists of the Mightiers!" The leader said, unpleased by the answer.

"Whether if I say it out or not, I'll be beaten up anyway…" Aichi murmured.

"What did you say? Oh, you want to get beaten up right?" The leader said.

As the Mightiers were about to hit him, Kai appeared.

"Oh, so this is what you jerks are doing to him…" Kai said.

"Who are you?" The leader asked, while Aichi exclaimed, "K-Kai-kun!"

"Aichi… Don't worry I'll take care of this…" Kai said.

Kai and the Mightiers got into a fight, both got hurt in the end.

"Let's retreat, this guy's not bad!" The leader announced, the other Mightiers following him to leave.

Kai touched his cheek, a swollen wound on his cheek, which Kai yelped, "It hurts a lot…" and that worried Aichi.

"K-Kai kun! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, let's go back to my home, I need to treat my wound."

"O-Okay…"

While they were walking on the way to Kai's house, Kai asked Aichi, "Aichi, why do those jerks doing that to you?"

"I-I'm not sure myself, but I think it might be because I don't have a dad…" Aichi said, his expression saddening.

"And why is that be because of your dad?"

"Because my dad got into an accident and passed away when he wanted to buy me a present to celebrate my birthday when I first turned 1 year old… And that they think that I don't deserve to have happiness because of an incomplete family, and because of I am weak and girly…"

"Sorry to hear that… But they didn't have the right to judge you though…"

"Y-Yeah…" Aichi felt relaxed, because his burden is finally off his shoulders.

They arrived at Kai's house, and once again, Kai's mum greeted them.

"What's wrong, Toshiki-chan?! Why are you hurt?" Kai's mum asked worriedly.

"I got into a fight…" Kai replied.

"How? Are you alright?"

"I got into a fight with the bullies that wanted to hurt Aichi… And yes, I'm alright."

"Okay then, but hurry up and come in, we need to treat that wound."

Kai's mum let them in and went to take the medicine kit. That was when Aichi spoke, "U-Um, Kai okaa-san, can I help you with the medicine?"

'Oh~ This little Aichi-chan wanted to cure Toshiki-chan?' Kai's mum smirked, then she handed the medicine kit to Aichi. "Sure, Aichi-chan, but I'm sure your medicine works more~" She whispered to Aichi in a sing-song tone.

"E-Eh? What did you mean?" Aichi curiously asked.

Being how young Aichi's age was, Kai's mum wouldn't want to pollute such an innocent mind. So she said, "It's nothing~ I'm a bit busy doing my chores so how about you go and help Toshiki-chan to treat his wound?"

"H-Hai! I'll be honoured to help you, Kai okaa-san…" Aichi said.

Aichi took the medicine kit and walked over to Kai, who was sitting in the living room.

"K-Kai-kun! Um, I got the medicine…" Aichi said shyly.

"Oh, come and give it over to me." Kai ordered.

"No, your mum entrusted me to treat your wound, so I'm going to help you with your wound." Aichi said determinedly.

Kai looked at Aichi, surprised that the little boy was so determined. "Okay... But, are you sure that you can do it?" Kai questioned him.

"Mou~" Aichi pouted, his mouth turning into an 'o' shape. "I've been dealing with wounds like this ever since I was bullied, and I know how to deal with them."

Kai chuckled. "Ha… And who taught you to treat your wounds?"

"My mum." Aichi answered. Kai silently watched as Aichi was taking out the bottle of liquid, which is a medicine, from the medicine kit and opening the cap. He poured the liquid medicine onto some cotton pads that he got in the medicine kit, then he closed the cap of the bottle and put it back into its respective place.

"K-Kai-kun, it might hurt a bit…" Aichi warned, before slowly applying the medicine on the cotton pads onto Kai's cheek, he carefully rubbed the cotton pads on Kai's cheek to decrease the swollen part of the wound. Kai silently endured the pain. After that, Aichi threw the cotton pads away and took a wet tissue to wipe the dirt and the remaining medicine on Kai's cheek away. He set aside the tissue and applied some medicine cream onto Kai's wound, which the medicine gives Kai a cool feeling. Aichi then took a bandage big enough to cover the wound and sealed it on Kai's cheek with a bandage tape.

"It's done!" Aichi said.

"Not bad, Aichi." Kai praised, touching his cheek in the process.

"N-No problem…" Aichi blushed, feeling embarrassed by the praise that Kai has given him.

"Come with me to my room, Aichi…" Kai instructed.

"O-Okay…" Aichi said, and they both went to Kai's room. Unknown to the both of them, Kai's mum was actually silently watching them in the kitchen, smirking while thinking, 'I'm so gonna enjoy their marriage in the future…'

At Kai's room,

"Here, Aichi, take this card…" Kai said, showing a card named 'Blaster Blade' to Aichi.

"E-Eh? Why are you giving this to me?" Aichi asked after taking a look at the card.

"This brave warrior here uses his blade to protect his loved ones with his courage and might. I'm giving it to you because I thought that it will give you courage to overcome your obstacles and to protect your loved ones." Kai explained.

"B-But, how will it give me courage?" Aichi asked.

"Imagine it! You as a strong and brave warrior such as he, protecting your loved ones with your courage and might… And I'm sure one day you will be like him." Kai said.

"I-It really works! Thank you, Kai-kun!" Aichi smiled.

"Well, I just hoped that I can be your Vanguard, leading you to the right path…" Kai said.

"What's a Vanguard?" Aichi asked, not knowing the famous card game.

"Vanguard is actually a card game. In this game, you are the Vanguard, which lead your clan to victory by summoning units and you, the Vanguard, can ride onto the next grade while continuing to lead your clan onto the right path to victory, which also means that you are the leader. I'm saying this because I wanted to lead you out of your darkness, which is you getting bullied, to the light, which you are strong and have the courage to protect your loved ones…" Kai explained.

"Kai-kun… Thanks a lot, I'll treasure this card forever!" Aichi said, hugging Kai in the process, which surprised Kai a lot until Kai falls back lying onto his bed, with Aichi still hugging and holding onto him. Kai blushed, his hands trying to pull the bluenette away from him, but the bluenette held on tight to him, his head leaning onto Kai's chest.

"Kai-kun, I'm so happy to have met you, thank you…" Aichi said, his voice no longer stammering when he talks. And with that, Aichi feel asleep.

"Wait, Aichi! You can't sleep yet, you need to go home soon…" Kai pulled Aichi away from him and got up from the bed.

"Sheesh, what am I going to do with you?" Kai sighed. "I guess I'll have to carry you home…" Kai carried Aichi bridal-style and surprisingly, the little guy is so light! Which is easy for Kai to carry him all the way home. Kai went downstairs and called out to his mum.

"Mum! I'll be taking Aichi back home so I'll be going out then!" Kai shouted.

"Sure, be back soon!" Kai's mum responded while thinking, 'Ara, Toshiki-chan, already started practicing to carry your 'bride' ?' Kai's mum silently smirked, watching as Kai carried Aichi home.

Meanwhile, Kai reached Aichi's home.

"Ano! Aichi okaa-san, can you open up?" Kai shouted outside of the Sendou Residence.

"Coming!" Shizuka opened the door. "Ara, are you perhaps Kai-kun? Sorry for troubling you with my son, come on in!"

Kai went into Aichi's house and laid Aichi onto one of the sofas in the living room.

"Kai-kun? Why don't you go up and lay Aichi onto his bed? I can't have him sleep here you know…" Shizuka said.

"Okay…" Kai said, carrying Aichi once again, and he went upstairs to find Aichi's room, which was easy, since it has an 'Aichi' sign on the door. Kai went into the room, laid Aichi down onto his bed and whispered, "Good night, Aichi…" Then he went back downstairs.

"Kai-kun." Shizuka called out.

"Yes?" Kai responded.

"Thanks for being there with my son… I'm very happy that you are his friend, since he'd never even have one before, I'm just really glad that he found one, especially one like you… I know that Aichi is frequently bullied, but since he didn't want me to know, I just went on with him, pretending that I didn't know that he got bullied."

"And why does he didn't want you to know?"

"He didn't want his sister, Emi and me, to worry about him. So I just went along with him, telling Emi to stay quiet and not discuss about this matter, which she also agreed to it, despite her young age, she's definitely an understanding little sister. But every time that I saw Aichi return home with those bruises, scars and wounds, I can't help but worry about him, but every time he just brushed it off, saying 'I just fell down, it's nothing important…' Oh, how worried I was."

"So, what is your main point, Aichi okaa-san?" Kai interrupted.

"Oh sorry, I got too emotional. My main point is that I want you, Kai-kun, to be there by his side every time when he got bullied to protect him. I know it's rude of me to ask you to do me a favour, but I just wanted Aichi to live a more happy life with his friends, which is you, and enjoy life while he is still be able to… That's all… Oh, and Kai-kun, you can call me Shizuka-san." Shizuka said.

"Okay, I got that, Shizuka-san… I will protect him with all of my might and make sure that he's safe by my side, I can promise you." Kai said.

"Thank you Kai-kun, may I ask what's your name?" Shizuka asked.

"Kai Toshiki." Kai answered.

"Toshiki, huh… Toshiki-kun, thank you very much."

"No thanks, it's nothing… Well then, Shizuka-san, I'll be going home then…"

"Okay, have a safe trip home, Toshiki-kun, may we contact once in a while to discuss about Aichi…"

"Got it! Good night!"

"Good night, Toshiki-kun!"

With that, Kai returned home, having a huge harvest of things related to Aichi today.

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_Hello! I have a favour to ask of you, minna-san! Can you give some suggestions of names to the following students according to the information given below? I think they will be of use to me for the future chapters._

_**Student A:**__A kind hearted girl._

_**Student B:**__Student A's friend. A coward girl._

_**Student C:**__A playful/cheerful boy. Likes to make fun of others._

_**Student D:**__Kai's admirer. Likes Kai. A girl who spreads her love publicly without shame._

_**Student E:**__Student D's friend. A girl who has to calm down her friend every time so that they won't make too much of a scene._

_**I won't reveal Student X's name out yet, but I'm sure you will guess it out soon anyway.**_

_I have used Sato-san(Kai's CV)for Aichi's homeroom teacher and Yonaga-san(Aichi's CV)for Kai's homeroom teacher. Not bad right? XD_

_Any missing information will be revealed throughout the story, so please look forward to it!_

_**Please remember to give a review below! Thanks!**_


End file.
